


Getting Your Frustration Out of My System by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, CelibacyMasturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Erik thinks of getting off like just another bodily function; half the time he doesn't even remember to do it. He's used to the low-level sexual frustration, but it's making Charles crazy.





	Getting Your Frustration Out of My System by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Your Frustration Out Of My System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213500) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Getting Your Frustration Out of My System  
 **Author** : Helens78  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : X-men  
 **Character** : Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Erik thinks of getting off like just another bodily function; half the time he doesn't even remember to do it. He's used to the low-level sexual frustration, but it's making Charles crazy.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213500?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:11:04  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Getting%20Your%20Frustration%20Out%20of%20My%20System%20by%20Helens78.mp3)


End file.
